uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Stratford station
| alt_name = Stratford Regional | manager = London Underground | manager1 = National Express East Anglia | manager2 = | owner = Network Rail | owner1 = | owner2 = | locale = Stratford | borough = London Borough of Newham | platforms = 19 | fare_zone = 3 | fare_zone_1 = | railcode = SRA | railcode2 = | tubecode = | image_name = Stratford Station London UK.jpg | image_alt = | caption = South station entrance | latitude = 51.5422 | longitude = -0.0033 | map_type = | years1 = 1839 | years2 = 1946 | years3 = 1987 | years4 = 1999 | years5 = 2007 | years6 = 2009 | years7 = 2010 | years8 = 2010 | years9 = 2018 | years10 = | events1 = Opened by ECR | events2 = Central line started | events3 = DLR started | events4 = Jubilee line started | events5 = Platform 7 closed | events6 = Platforms 1 & 2 resited | events7 = Platform 3a opened | events8 = Platforms 16 & 17 due to open | events9 = Crossrail due to start | events10 = | railexits0203 = | railexits0304 = | railexits0405 = | railexits0506 = 7.699 | railexits0607 = 13.089 | railexits0708 = 13.369 | railexits0809 = 12.330 | railint0203 = | railint0304 = | railint0405 = | railint0506 = | railint0607 = | railint0708 = | railint0809 = 1.143 | tubeexits03 = | tubeexits04 = | tubeexits05 = | tubeexits06 = 22.443 | tubeexits07 = 25.627 | tubeexits08 = 27.230 | tubeexits09 = 26.99 | access = yes | access_note = }} Stratford station is a large multilevel railway station in Stratford, east London. The station is served by the National Rail services National Express East Anglia, London Overground and c2c, by London Underground's Central and Jubilee lines, and by the Docklands Light Railway (DLR). Stratford is in London Travelcard Zone 3, and Network Rail owns the station. To distinguish it from , this station is called Stratford (London) by National Rail, and is sometimes referred to as Stratford Regional to distinguish it from Stratford International station some away. The station will be a key arrival point for the London 2012 Summer Olympics.London 2012: Stratford Regional station. Retrieved 9 September 2010. History Stratford station was opened on 20 June 1839 by the Eastern Counties Railway (ECR). As well as a station, a railway works was built, much of which has since been turned into a freight terminal. Central Line services started on 4 December 1946, extended from Liverpool Street station in new tunnels after being delayed due to the Second World War. The line was further extended to on 5 May 1947 and then to the former London and North Eastern Railway branch lines to , and progressively until 1957. The Docklands Light Railway opened on 31 August 1987 reusing redundant rail routes through the Bow and Poplar areas to reach the new Docklands developments on the Isle of Dogs. The low-level station was substantially rebuilt in the late 1990s as part of the Jubilee Line Extension works, with a large new steel and glass building designed by Wilkinson Eyre that encloses much of the low-level station, and a new ticket hall. The old ticket hall, at the eastern end of the station and connected via a subway, has since been demolished. The Jubilee Line opened to passengers on 14 May 1999 as far as station, and to and in November 1999.Horne, M: The Jubilee Line, page 79. Capital Transport Publishing, 2000. With the great increase in services and passengers since the Second World War, Stratford has changed from a fairly busy junction into one of Britain's major rail interchanges. Growth is set to continue in the future with the opening of the Crossrail line across London and the nearby Stratford International station. Layout High-level platforms The high-level platforms run at right angles to the low-level, roughly east-west. The lines to the old platforms 1 & 2 pass beneath the high-level station. Access from the main station entrance is via a subway; a second subway links the Jubilee line platforms directly to platforms 3–10. A third subway, which served the old entrance to the station, is closed and available for emergency use only, but is scheduled to be reopened. * Platforms 1 & 2: On 15 April 2009 the North London Line platforms at Stratford moved to new high-level platforms 1 & 2 from the old low-level platforms 1 & 2, the latter being made available for the DLR's forthcoming Stratford International service (due to open in 2010). Platforms 1 and 2 comprise an island platform with step-free links to platform 12 and the subway linking to platforms 3 to 11. The platforms can accommodate trains with up to 6 cars, though at present, due to short platforms elsewhere, 3-car trains are used as previously. It had originally been planned to make this change on 2 January 2009 but it was delayed.London Overground: Statford Platform Changes (Information leaflet, TfL January 2009) Note: During the planning of these new platforms they were shown on plans as 12a and 12b. * Platforms 3, 3a & 6: used by Central line trains, which rise from their tunnels into the open air here and immediately descend back underground afterwards. Platforms 3 & 6 are 'island' platforms providing easy cross-platform interchange with National Rail services operating from platforms 5 and 8 respectively (see below), while platform 3a has a direct step-free connection at mezzanine level, facilitating easier interchange with Jubilee line trains on platforms 13-15 and Docklands Light Railway trains on platforms 4a & 4b. Westbound Central line trains travelling towards London Liverpool Street Station and Central London open their doors on both sides, so that passengers can alight and board trains from either side, reducing dwell times and peak-hour congestion in the passageways. * Platforms 4 & 7 (abandoned): when the London to Shenfield line was electrified in the 1940s, there was an intention to run a shuttle service from to Stratford, calling at Stepney and Bow Road, which would have terminated at these bay platforms. However, this service was never introduced (despite all the works required being carried out). In the 1980s platform 4 was used as the terminus of the Docklands Light Railway while platform 7 remained abandoned. In 2007 platform 4 was abandoned again as the DLR moved to two new platforms to the south of platform 4. * Platforms 4a & 4b: used by the Docklands Light Railway for services to Canary Wharf, Greenwich and Lewisham. They consist of a single island platform with two faces, numbered 4a and 4b. * Platforms 5 & 8: used by National Express East Anglia (NXEA) services on the slow lines out of London Liverpool Street. These are mostly the 'Shenfield metro' services to , but during the off-peak they are also used by trains to . Two late-night c2c trains pass through the station each day on the way from Liverpool Street to Barking and vice versa. c2c also pass through when there are engineering works between Barking & London Fenchurch Street. Cross-platform interchange is available with Central line services running from platforms 3 and 6 respectively (see above). * Platforms 9, 10 & 10a: used by NXEA services on the fast lines out of London towards Norwich and destinations served by branches off the Great Eastern Main Line, e.g. Clacton-on-Sea, Braintree, and Southend. Originally there were only two platforms here, but in the 1990s the station buildings on Platform 9 were demolished to make an island platform with faces on both sides. The new face became 9, the old 9 became 10 and the old 10 became 10a. Platform 10a is now rarely used because of its inconvenient location, accessible from only one of the two open station subways. * Platforms 11 & 12: since December 2005 these have been used for NXEA services to Broxbourne, Bishop's Stortford and Stansted Airport. There is a half-hourly service in the peak hours, hourly off-peak and at weekends. Most services use platform 12, since trains cannot terminate and reverse direction in platform 11. Low-level platforms These platforms are at ground level and run north-south. Platforms 13-16 are served by a footbridge (with lifts and escalators) from the main station entrance, while platform 17 adjoins directly on to the main station concourse. *'Platforms 13–15': built in the late 1990s to serve the Jubilee line when it was extended here in 1999. All three are bay platforms. A footbridge joins the platforms at the south end, away from the main station building. *'Platforms 16 & 17 (under construction)': originally served trains from Palace Gates (near Alexandra Palace) to , a service which no longer operates. In the 1980s, trains from to Broad Street were diverted to run via these platforms to North Woolwich. Following the closure of the line to North Woolwich on 9 December 2006, these platforms effectively became a terminus, with trains heading west only, towards Richmond. However, they also left the station at its south end to reverse, so both platforms were used. On 14 April 2009 these platforms, originally numbered 1 and 2, closed and the North London Line service moved to the current platforms 1 and 2, which are in the high-level part of the station and have step-free access. The old platforms are being converted for use by the DLR and will reopen as platforms 16 and 17.London Overground: Statford Platform Changes (Information leaflet, TfL April 2009) Stratford International The nearby Stratford International station opened on 30 November 2009 (for preview services only). Since 13 December 2009 Southeastern began its full domestic high-speed service between London St Pancras, and Kent. Currently a bus service provides an interchange between Stratford Regional and Stratford International which leaves the regional station from the northern end of platform 11, where rail tickets are available at a temporary ticket office. The Docklands Light Railway 'Stratford International' extension is planned to provide a link between the two stations from early 2011. Despite Stratford International's name, no international trains call there, and Eurostar (currently the only international operator) has no plans to do so. Service patterns The typical off-peak service per hour (tph) from Stratford is as follows: Electrification All lines at Stratford are electrified, although a few passenger and freight services which pass through this station are hauled by diesel locomotives. At one time there were four different systems of electrification in use, a record for any station in London. However, since the diversion of the North London Line from the low-level to the new high-level platforms these trains have changed the electrical system they use while at this station. The remaining systems used are: * 25 kV 50 Hz overhead on Network Rail lines (high level) * 630 V dc fourth rail on London Underground Central and Jubilee lines * 750 V dc bottom-contact conductor rail on Docklands Light Railway * Since April 2009, 750 V dc third rail is no longer used at this station. This was used for the London Overground (low level) North London Line services. In 1949 the Great Eastern Main Line through Stratford was electrified at 1500 V dc overhead before being converted to 6.25 kV AC 50 Hz overhead in 1960 and converted again in about 1976 to 25 kV.Glover, John (2003). Eastern Electric, Ian Allan, London. ISBN 0-7110-2934-2. Future The National Express East Anglia service north to Tottenham Hale may see a re-opened station at . This is not likely to take place until after the 2012 Olympics. The station will also become a major interchange for Crossrail services, due to commence in 2018. This would mean that Stratford would be directly linked to Heathrow Airport, Maidenhead and Reading. Gallery File:19870919-Stratford-Class416.jpg|Former Network South East Platforms 1 & 2 File:Stratford station Overground new platform 1 look east.JPG|New Platform 1 (London Overground) File:Stratford station Overground new platform 2 look west.JPG|New Platform 2 (London Overground) File:Stratford station Central line westbound look east platform 3a nearly complete July 2010.JPG|Platforms 3 & 3a (London Underground, Central line) File:Stratford DLR 4a 4b e.JPG|Platforms 4a & 4b (Docklands Light Railway) File:Stratford station platform 5 look east.JPG|Platform 5 (National Express East Anglia) File:Stratford station 07.jpg|Train towards platform 6 (London Underground, Central line) File:Stratford station platform 8 look west.JPG|Platform 8 (National Express East Anglia) File:Stratford station platform 9 look east.JPG|Platform 9 (National Express East Anglia) File:Stratford station platform 10 look west.JPG|Platform 10 (National Express East Anglia) File:Stratford station platforms 11 and 12 look north.JPG|Platforms 11 & 12 (National Express East Anglia) File:Stratford station Overground steps from platform 12.JPG|Platform 12 entrance File:Stratford station Jubilee platforms 13 and 14 look south.JPG|Platforms 13 & 14 (London Underground, Jubilee line) File:Stratford station Jubilee platform 15 look north.JPG|Platform 15 (London Underground, Jubilee line) File:Stratford station new DLR platforms 16 17 under construction Dec 09.jpg|New DLR platforms under construction File:Stratford station low level northbound from road bridge April2010.jpg|New DLR tracks under construction Services Current services towards Norwich, Peterborough or Lowestoft|next2= towards Shenfield|route1=National Express East Anglia Great Eastern Main Line|route2=National Express East Anglia Shenfield Metro|col= }} towards Clacton or Southend|next2= towards Southend, Southminster or Braintree|route1=National Express East Anglia Great Eastern Main Line|route2=National Express East Anglia Great Eastern Main Line|col= }} towards Hertford East or Stansted Airport|route=National Express East Anglia Lea Valley Lines|col= }} towards Grays|col= }} towards Harwich International|route=Dutchflyer London-Amsterdam|col=CC5500}} Future services Former services |next1= |next2= |next3=Leyton|route1=Great Eastern Railway Great Eastern Main Line|route2=Great Eastern Railway Lea Valley Lines|route3=Great Eastern Railway Ongar Line|col=000000}} |next=|route=Great Eastern Railway Fenchurch Street shuttle|col=000000}} |next=West Ham|route=Silverlink North London Line|col=000080}} Former train operating company Anglia Railways ran services known as London Crosslink from Norwich to Basingstoke via Stratford. This service started in 2000 and ended in 2002. ||next= or |route=Anglia Railways London Crosslink|col=2E8B57}} Other transport links Stratford station also has a major bus interchange, completed in the late 1990s. Bus routes 25, 69, 86, 104, 108, 158, 238, 241, 257, 262, 276, 308, 425, 473, 678, D8, N8 and N86 are all operated by Transport for London and serve the station. National Express Coaches routes 010 to Cambridge and A9 to London Stansted Airport also serve the station. References External links * Excel file displaying National Rail station usage information for 2005/06 * Docklands Light Railway website - Stratford station page * Diagram showing planned platform layout of Stratford Station * Diagram showing planned subway layout of Stratford Station * More photographs of Stratford station * DLR Project Updates at Stratford Station Category:Jubilee Line stations Category:Docklands Light Railway stations in Newham Category:Central Line stations Category:Transport in Newham Category:Tube stations in Newham Category:Railway stations served by London Overground Category:Railway stations in Newham Category:Railway stations opened in 1839 Category:Railway stations served by c2c Category:Railway stations served by National Express East Anglia Category:Railway stations served by Crossrail de:Bahnhof Stratford fa:ایستگاه استراتفورد fr:Gare régionale de Stratford gan:斯哲霍站 nl:Station Stratford ja:ストラトフォード駅 no:Stratford stasjon